To Hell And Back
by xXGothicVampiressXx
Summary: Sasori's tenth grade experience couldn't be any worse, other than meeting Deidara. Transfering to Konoha high sucked. Even with all his hellish problems, just being with Deidara seems to make him better. But none of their friends are told of the relation.
1. Konoha High school

****

Chapter One: Konoha High School

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the respective characters.

_Author's note: Entire thing (or at least most of this) will be written in Sasori's point of view. Will be Sasodei, just not yet, okay? Also a warning: crack/yaoi pairings._

I groaned. My alarm was being such a bitch for the past few days. I rolled out of bed onto the floor and half tripped standing up.

"God damn clock," I muttered used my bedside table as a support. Today was my first day at wonderful Konoha High school. I started out tenth grade at Sunagakure. Why my 'Oh so loving mother' decided to have me transfer me still pisses me off. She said I needed more 'friends' as if. I pushed my blood red hair out of my eyes and walked downstairs to the kitchen. My cat, Leo, rubbed against my leg and I almost kicked him. I've thought about just flat out shooting him more than once. Not like he wasn't asking for it on all those occasions, but if Leo died Gramma Chiyo might just kill me. I didn't really feel like cooking at the current time, and Grandma Chiyo already left for work. Like I cared though. Grandma basically is just a bitch to live with. I grabbed an apple and went back upstairs.

I left home about ten minutes later. My black backpack just held some notebooks, pencils, and other school junk like that. Konoha High School was just a little bit away. Though I never really liked school much I was pretty much a strait A student back in Suna.

"I just know I'm going to hate this place," I muttered looking at the school. It wasn't very large and there probably weren't that many students, but who really cares? I just have to get this over with so Mom doesn't go and transfer me somewhere else. A migraine inducing bus pulled up to the hell hole called Konoha High. People came out of the bus in groups of two to four students. None of them interested me so I walked on.

I unfolded the piece of paper that was my schedule. I found the locker that was mine and threw my stuff in. The girl with the locker next to mine was a very spacey blonde. She told me her name, Ino, but I didn't really talk to her.

Homeroom was almost as annoying as the front of the school. People were talking and rushing about. A few people tried to socialize with me but they soon figured out it wouldn't work. Once the bell rang I quickly left to find my next class. It was some kind of History class. I took a seat in the back by a window. The teacher took attendance shortly after the bell rang. At the end of calling attendance she looked at me.

"We have a new student today! Come up here and introduce yourself," she said motioning for me to walk up. I walked up slowly. "Well, tell us your name." What the hell? She knows my name. She better.

"My name is Sasori." I looked about the class. Nothing unusual. A few girls were staring or blushing and commenting to each other. And a few guys just smirking a 'He's not that great.' I took my seat in the back and shut up for the rest of class. School was even more boring here.

At lunch I sat at a table in the back. My lunch, or whatever the hell found its way to my plate didn't look very appetizing so I just stared out the window. I had a notebook full of drawings but I felt about as much eating shit as drawing.

"May we sit here?" A shy sounding girl asked. She was with two others. Some pink haired chick and that agitating Ino girl. I glared at Ino.

"Can we like sit here or not?" Pink hair said haughtily.

"Fine."

"So, what's your name? I'm Hinata Hyuuga by the way," the shy girl said quietly.

"I'm Sasori."

"Nice to meet you Sasori, I'm Sakura Haruno," pink hair said extending a hand.

While shaking her hand I said, "Yeah, yeah you're the girl that asked me for my phone number earlier." Her face turned as pink as her hair.

"Ohoh. SKANK! Kabuto's gonna kill you when he finds out!" She shot Ino a death glare and I almost laughed. Generally girl fights were hilarious and seeing these two fight would be even better.

When Sakura returned to her normal coloring she said, "So you're new here right?"

"Yeah."

"That explains your lunch," Ino butted in. The three girls giggled.

"What?"

"Well, what you bought was given a nickname back in grade eight by Yoake," Hinata said. "The nickname was:"

"SHIT ON A BUN!" Ino squealed. I laughed.

"This Yoake guy sounds pretty cool. I should meet him sometime." The girls giggled again. "What?" I asked.

"Yoake is a girl," Sakura said.

"Oh," I said blushing slightly.

"So where are you from, Sasori?" Ino asked curiously.

"I'm from Sunagakure. And I've got a question for you, why are you asking so many damn questions?" A boy laughed.

"Interrogating the new kid, eh girls?" A boy around our age with numerous facial piercings asked. He was orange haired, grey-blue eyed and a bit taller than me.

"H-hi Pein-sama," Hinata stammered.

_'Pein? What the hell kind of name is that?'_ I thought. He put one hand on the table.

"Huh? What's this?" He said picking up my notebook.

"That's my notebook."

"Nice. You could be useful to the club. Come on by Room 101 after Homeroom."

"What if I don't want to?"

"You'll like it." I started to say something but he interrupted; "Besides you mustn't have too many friends if you're hanging out with these girls. That or your just a..." I cut him off with a hateful 'shut up.' "Seeya after school then," he said walking off.

I approached Room 101. I peeked in the room and heard Pein say 'Come in.' I stepped into

the room. I was almost shocked to see only three other people.

"So, I assume you're Sasori?" A blue-haired girl sitting on a desk asked. I nodded.

'How the hell did she know my name? I haven't even told that Pein kid my name.'

"Well, welcome. I'm Konan. You already know Pein, and that's Kisame," she said a smile appearing on her face. She could probably see my confusion and she frowned. "This isn't the whole club. No, there's nine of us total, including you."

"So, Sasori," Pein said handing me a file, "this is the project you'll be working on. There'll be two others helping out with it, Yoake and Deidara." I scanned the file. The project I was to do was an enormous banner for the school sports teams. "And," he continued, "it must be done in two weeks."

"Two weeks!" I asked shocked. "Have you seen this design? Impossible!"

"It was designed by Deidara and Yoake, and they don't find it to be 'impossible.' "

"That explains why they didn't show."

"They didn't 'show' because they're suspended," Pein said slightly irritated.

"Fine, but I'm not working on this until at least one of my 'partners' is here," I muttered through gritted teeth.

NO FLAMES PLEASE AND THANK YOU!


	2. Yoake

****

Chapter Two: Yoake

I rubbed my temples. _'This club thing is going to be a pain.' _I thought. I sighed. A banner that big in two weeks is never going to happen, at least not with one worker and two no shows. I stood up from my place in the hall.

"Damn," I muttered. I walked off to advanced math. I hadn't bothered to go to my first class just so I could think through the poster idea. Even if 'we' could get this done on theory, it would take a massive amount of paint, hundreds to dollars in paint. I cursed. This damn club better have some good source of money.

I took my seat in the class behind a boy dressed in a leather vest, who appeared to be sleeping on his desk. I kept rethinking this damn problem before I noticed something about the boy in front of me. He looked exactly like Deidara in the picture! I pulled of the project folder and checked. Yup, definitely Deidara. I stood up and walked to his desk.

"Hey," I said shaking his shoulder, "are you Deidara?" I was easily responded to with a punch in the face.

"Go the fuck away, brat," a surprisingly feminine voice growled.

"What was that?" She jumped out of the chair, ending up at least a few inches shorter then me. _"Wow, shocking." I_ thought. Even though she was even shorter than me, she was quite intimidating. Who wouldn't be intimidated by a fierce eyed, huge breasted, angry-looking girl who could be in a motorcycle gang?

"Don't confuse me with my brother," she growled. "My name is Yoake."

"Oh so you're the girl people have been telling me about," I said. "My name's Sasori."

"So what have people been telling you about me, uh, Sasori?"

I glanced down. Certainly not about _that. _"Uh, well that you're entertaining and artistic."

She nodded. "I assume you are in the club then?" I nodded absently.

"How did you-"

"I only share my art with the club, and my brother. So why did Pein drag you in?" I laughed. Pein did seem to drag people in against their will didn't he?

I said, "I'm an artist. Like you and your brother. Speaking of that, I still need to meet Deidara, and get this project started." She shrugged.

"He'll be back tomorrow, but I can probably get you introduced tonight if you'd like that." Wait what? Is she inviting me to their house after we just met?

"Um, sure," I responded quickly. Yoake smiled.

"I'll meet you after school then." The bell rang. I returned to my desk and stared into space. So I'm meeting my other partner tonight. If he's anything like his sister he'll be really violent. And hot too.

I asked myself. It used to be really weird thinking about anyone of the same sex like that, before I discovered I was bisexual.

"Not so weird thinking about guys like that anymore is it?"

The final bell rang and I walked over to where Yoake said her locker was. I saw a small group of older guys that I didn't know around her.

"C'mon," I heard one of them say, "why don't you come party with us?"

"Because I'm not interested in what you freaks want to do with me." They snickered.

"You are coming with us, ya little bitch!" The largest one yelled while grabbing the strap of her leather vest. She yelped.

"Don't got you're brother here ta help ya this time!" I yanked him around.

"No, she has me to help her. Let go of her, now," I said, acid seeping into my tone.

"What're you gonna do about it, sh-" he began before my fist ended up in his mouth. Yoake swung her foot up to connect with the guy's holding her face. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her out. We ran out and away of the school building.

I spun her around to look at her face. "Are you all right?" I said holding her shoulders.

"I'm f-fine. Thank you Sasori," Yoake stuttered.

I frowned. "Is that why you got suspended? Fighting those perverts?"

"The school didn't call it fighting because my brother and I didn't get hurt. They called it assault on our part," she sighed.

"Well that's bullshit." She nodded. I noticed that the strap for her leather vest was cast over her shoulder so I pulled it back up. Almost immediately I was spun around and punched in the face.

"Stay off my sister, un!" Deidara growled.

"Deidara!" she yelled. Yoake helped up off the concrete sidewalk. "What the hell is wrong with you!"

"I'm not going to sit by, no matter what happened last time, un," he said crossing his arms.

"You faggot, I'm the one who helped her get away from those perverts back there!" I growled stepping closer to the much taller boy.

"What'd you call me, un?" He leaned forward over me. Yoake yanked us apart.

"Shut up both of you! Deidara, this is Sasori, the newest member of the club. Sasori this is my younger brother Deidara," Holy shit younger? This guy had to be a least 5'8" compared to her being about 5'2". "I invited him over to dinner so we could discuss the banner." Deidara appeared to growl at this.

"Fine, un."

"So what did you want to talk about the banner, un?" Deidara asked.

"Two things. One, how you guys can imagine we can get this done in two weeks. Two, how much money is our budget anyway?"

"One isn't a difficult thing, un. We're both artists, un." I glared at him.

Yoake shot her brother a hard look. "Two, we have as much money as we need."

I nodded. "When are we starting?"

"Tomorrow after school, un. Oh and remember after this, Pein can get you a pass out of anyone of your classes to work on this, un. "

I nodded. "I'd better be getting home now," I said standing up.

"How far away do you live?" Yoake asked.

"Uh, I live on the other side of town. But don't worry I can get home from here."

"I wouldn't advise that at this time, un. Konoha isn't exactly safe after dark, un. I'll give you a ride home, un." Yoake smiled at her brother. I almost laughed. If I get a ride with this guy he might just kill me. Oh well though.

He led me out to his car. It wasn't too bad, a bit banged up, but not terrible. At least it wasn't a truck. I got in the passenger seat.

On the way there I decided to say something, "Nice car." Even though it was a lie.

"It's my sister's, un. I don't have a car; I have a motorcycle, un."

Oh coarse he does. "Then why are you giving me a ride home?"

"My sister can't drive at night, un. And I wanted to tell you something, un." I gave him a questioning look as we pulled up at my house. He turned to me. "Thanks for helping my sister, un."

"Is that all?"

"No, please try to watch out for her, un. I don't want anything to happen to her, un," Deidara said almost pleading.

I smiled. "No problem, Deidara." His eyes sparkled.

"Thanks, un!" he hugged me. Deidara pulled back quickly, blushing. "I um never did that okay, un?" I felt myself blush and quickly nodded.

Once out of the car I waved him off and ran into my house. Gramma Chiyo was waiting in the kitchen.

"Hello Sasori. Where were you?" she asked.

"I was meeting up with some of my friends for dinner." Her eyes flashed.

__

"If she makes one comment about me having friends, I really might kill this woman,"

I'm going to bed now."

"Good night Sasori!"

Please tell me what you guys think!


	3. Crazy Family

****

Chapter Three: Crazy Family

I ditched most of my classes, save math. I saw Yoake sitting on a desk as soon as I walked in.

"Hey, Sasori. Can you come here? I've got a question for ya." She motioned to me.

"What's up, Yoake?"

She paused before saying anything, "Dei didn't hurt you or anything did he?"

"Of coarse not. Other than the opening punch, but you probably mean other than that. Anyway why would he?"

"He tends to hurt every other guy I'm ever close to. Now I wonder why he didn't do anything to you." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh thanks now I feel like your brother is going to kill me."

"Don't worry, if he didn't kill you or leave you in the street last night then I'd say you're safe. Er, for now at least. You'll have to actually really piss him off before he'll do anything drastic."

"Thanks for the warning, I think."

Deidara and I sat on the canvas like material laid out for the banner. Two small objects were thrown into my face, one hurting a lot more and the other leaving a small black mark.

"Set down the lines, un. Preferably using the charcoal, un. Marks much better, un."

"Then why'd you throw the graphite one?"

"Because it actually hurts to get hit with one of them, un." I frowned. Yoake returned right after this. After a few minutes of sketching in silence Yoake said something.

"So, Sasori, uh, how do you like Konoha so far?"

"Okay I suppose. Other than the fact that I know hardly anyone."

"It's like that for everyone the first time they move, un. You get used to it after a while, un." I found myself puzzled by this.

"So you're not from Konaha?"

"Isn't that what I just said, un? Dumb ass." Yoake glared at her brother.

"We're from Iwagakure originally. Then we moved around a bunch. But I guess you're straight from Sunagakure right?" Wait what? I definitely didn't tell them that.

"When the hell did I tell you where I was from?"

"Shut up and stop yelling you stupid fuck, un! You really should understand that real red heads only come outta Suna, un."

"I suppose you're not as dumb as you look blondie," I said impulsively.

"What did you just say, un?"

"You heard me. Or can that excuse for a brain not comprehend what that means?" He stood up.

"Outside, now, un," he growled. I followed him, as Yoake shook her head sadly. Deidara looked back once before slamming me into a wall of the building. "You better watch your mouth you stupid fuck, un."

"If you weren't such an asshole this wouldn't be a problem now would it?" Deidara tried to punch me but I caught his fist easily. He tried again only for the same thing to happen. I kept a firm grasp on his fists. Deidara struggled.

"You should know that you can't judge strength by size. In some cases being small is actually an advantage." Every time I took a step forward, Dei took a step back. Then he tripped over a tree root, smacking that pretty blond head of his off a tree. "You're quite pathetic, Deidara." He lunged again, catching me off guard this time and tackling me easily. He had me pinned to the ground underneath him.

"And actually having weight has its advantages, un." I swiped my leg underneath his and quickly reversed the situation. His face was in the dirt and I was sitting on the blond's back.

I roughly yanked his head up by the hair and bent down next to his face. The expression on his face was sure something. Some strange mixture of anger, embarrassment, pain, and if I'm correct some kind of blushing reaction from having someone so close to his face.

"Watch who you pick your fights with brat." I whispered calmly.

"I will beat you next time, un." I laughed cruelly. For some reason his pain was becoming quite fun for me. I let go of the blond locks and moved off of him. He quickly moved to a sitting position. Dei tried to avoid my eyes until I tapped his chin up. Another priceless expression.

"Oh will you now? I'm counting on it then." I paused lightly before standing up. "C'mon. Your sister's waiting for us, brat."

"Un." He grunted.

Yoake looked surprised as both of us re-entered.

"I'm surprised both of you actually came back." Yoake stated blandly. "Either way I would drag either of your asses back here. No one is getting outta this project."

"Are you really convinced that you can catch me, un?"

"Not on foot of course. But your destination is pretty well known since it's either home or Kisame's and occasionally Itachi's. And if either of them hides you I'll kick their asses."

"Heh. What about me then? I'm positive you don't know where I live" If she knows where I live I'm calling the police.

"Nope, but Dei does," Damn I forgot that the psychopath drove me home. "and other than that I know that it's on the other side of town from us."

"So?"

"I walk in that direction until I see your hair."

"Or in the failure of that she'll make me run home and bring the car here, un. Then of coarse hunt you down, un." Yoake punched her brother jokingly.

"Well I wouldn't word it quite like that but, exactly!" What a crazy family.

"I really have nothing to say to that. Except that you're insane of course." Yoake shrugged.

"I've heard it before, I'll hear it again. Oh that reminds me, have you met any of the other members of Akatsuki yet?" I shook my head.

"Only you guys, Pein, and Konan."

"Then you don't mind coming to a party Friday night?" Normally I would say no, but I suppose...

"Where, when, and who?"

"Our house, un. You can just come home with us if you don't mind helping set some shit out, un. And it's Akatsuki members only, un."

I shrugged. "Why the hell not. I'll go."

"Yay! Thanks Sasori!" This is going to suck isn't it?

I walked through the kitchen.

"Sasori! You're late getting home again! What are you doing at that school until dark?

"Shut up already. It'll probably be like this for a few weeks. Any more questions?"

"Yes. Are you getting into fights again?"

"Hn?" She pointed to a scrape on my face.

"Oh. No that was nothing. G'night."

Yeah random update


End file.
